Home Is A Fire
by notyourdaughter
Summary: AU. Tate and Violet have finally fled California to start a life of their own, but when Violet becomes pregnant Tate is forced to enlist in the Army as a means to support his family.
1. Prologue: Leaving Los Angeles

Violet looked around at the house she was now standing in, the smell of fresh paint stinging her nostrils. 2 bed, 1 bath, small garage, backyard, but most importantly, located in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Did you see the willow in the backyard? It's perfect!" Violet turned her attention to Tate, ear to ear grin plastered to his face, bouncing like a school boy. Violet couldn't help but smile back. They had made it. 3 years of withstanding the horror that was Los Angeles together, and they had finally made it. Boston had their names written all over it, and so far the house did as well, with its enormous weeping willow and porthole windows.

Violet took a deep breath as she grabbed Tate's hand and turned to the mousy realtor.  
>"We'll take it."<p>

_3 months earlier._

"Goddammit, Violet! Why won't you just listen to me for once?"

"That's the thing, Tate. I spend so much time listening to you that I never get a chance to speak! Will you just think of someone other than yourself?" Violet Harmon was at her wits end. She had devoted 3 years to Tate Langdon, given him everything, loving him when no one else did. All she asked for in return was one simple thing, something that they would both benefit from, something they'd both fantasized about since the day they crossed paths: _Getting out of L.A. together. _Away from the phony people, away from the selfish scum that called themselves their parents, away from a life that was slowly killing them both. Yet now when the dream had finally become reality, Tate was acting like a frightened rabbit.

"I can't..I can't just leave my sister, Violet. She needs me. I can't let her meet the same fate as Beau. She deserves more than that." There was nothing more Tate wanted than to get on a Greyhound with Violet and never look back. Addie was his sister though, and she was the only fucker other than Violet that he didn't want to club to death. He couldn't just leave her hear with The Cocksucker. If Addie was subjected to the torture Beau lived, Tate would never forgive himself. Why couldn't Violet understand this? 

"Tate…I know you love your sister, but sometimes you just have to save yourself. You know what I mean?" Violet crossed the room to wrap the blonde in an attentive embrace. She felt his pain, she really did. But she would win, Tate's infatuation always got the better of him, and her demands became law. It didn't occur to her that her pursuits would be met in the worst kind of way.

_2 months earlier._

Tate lay in Violet's bed, tracing circles on her arms with his fingers, admiring her body in it's after-sex glow. "Do you have any idea how beautiful-hold that thought", Tate quipped as his phone began to ring. "Fuck it all, only The Cocksucker would be calling this late", he grumbled as he stole a glance at Violet's bedside alarm clock reading 12:34. Violet gave an eye roll from beside him. Constance was forever trying to interrupt on their most intimate of moments.

"What?" Tate snarled as he put the phone to his ear. Violet strained to hear the voice on the other end, catching the irritating drawl that sounded as if it had been doing some serious crying. Violet smirked. That bitch could suffer every day for a million years and it still wouldn't be enough karma for what she had done to Tate and Addie.

"Tate…it's momma…there's been an accident…I need you to come home right away…" a sob ended the sentence.

"An accident? Did Larry cut himself trying to use the scissors?" Tate smirked at his seeming cleverness, but the victory was short lived when the only thing that was heard from the other line was 'Addie'. 

The next thing Violet knew, Tate and herself were standing in the Los Angeles County Coroner's office with Constance, Addie's body in front of them covered in a plastic blanket.

Violet found no words to speak as she stared at the corpse of her boyfriend's sister, make-up smeared on her lifeless face. Violet felt a tear slip down her cheek as Tate spoke what Violet had been thinking.  
>" She just wanted to be a pretty girl."<p>

Tate was horribly sobbing, snot running down his face like an infant. Violet lead him out of the macabre building, leaving Constance behind to cry over the daughter she had treated so horribly in life. Violet took Tate in her arms, kissing the top of his head like a mother tending to her child with a scraped knee.

"It looks like you get what you want now, Violet. We don't have to stay here anymore." Tate said through snivels.

Violet had wanted to leave California, but she'd never wanted it to be this way.

_Today._

It had been almost 4 months since Adelaide Langdon's death and Tate was recovering one day at a time. Violet smiled to herself as she watched Tate from the doorway, painting the tops of the kitchen walls a bright red. She loved watching him make the changes to their new house, _theirs_. She took so much pride in such a little word.  
>"It's an incredible turn-on watching you be domesticated. Next you should fix the leaky pipes, I want a nice view of your ass." Violet giggled as Tate stepped down from the ladder he was standing on and grabbed her around the waist.<p>

"Oh yeah? I guess that means you'll have to put on an apron and make me some muffins. Just make sure to forego the clothes _under_ the apron."

Violet bit her lip as Tate rubbed his stubbly jaw along her face and neck, breathing in her ear. She leaned in for a kiss, but her lips collided with Tate's paintbrush as he smeared the crimson color over her face.

"TATE!" Violet cried as the paint slid down her cheeks. Man, this was never going to come off. Violet stuck her hands in the paint bucket and rubbed them over Tate's hair, constructing a red Mohawk out of his blonde curls.

"I think that's a good look for you", Violet joked as they appraised each other. They both burst into hysterics at the sight of the other, ending up on the floor in a paint tangled mess, but hands all over each other nonetheless.

"I love you, fiancé." Tate smiled. Shit, did it feel good to say that.

"I love you, fiancé." Violet returned, stealing Tate's words.

For the first time in so long, there was hope. They didn't need a single thing in the world as long as they had each other. They had a long way to go, but this was a start.


	2. The Space Between

Well. First off, this is clearly an AU (set in present-day 2012). I'm sorry if my updates are sparse, college kind of takes up an annoying amount of time that could be spent fangirling.

I obviously do not own American Horror Story, because if I did, there would be a lot more Tate and Violet sexing and a lot less Ben Harmon crying.

Okay, enjoy!

Violet lit a cigarette as she thumbed through the bills on their coffee table. Adult life wasn't so bad in her opinion. Bills, however…

"If we shower together we'd save a lot on the water bill."

Violet turned to see Tate smirking his way into the living room. She chuckled at the state of his hair in its full-fledged bed head. "Good morning, sleeping beauty", Violet chuckled as Tate slumped beside her on the couch, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"The cable bill is almost 200 dollars, Tate."

"I can think of other things to keep us occupied besides the T.V."

"Tate, seriously. I have to get a job."

"No. Princesses aren't supposed to work." Tate said as he kissed Violet's neck. Under Tate's strict instructions, she was not to make herself perform some menial job. Tate would take care of her. She deserved to be taken care of, and even though his minimum wage job at the Boston Alternative Record Shop left something to be desired, he was doing the best he could. Violet couldn't say she was complaining, really, she wasn't impressed by money or fancy things. She had Tate's complete love and adoration, which surpassed any amount of currency in her opinion. What more could a girl ask for?

"So, how 'bout that shower?" Tate murmured as he went to town on Violet's neck, leaving a trail of purpling sores down it.

"Are you going to carry me? I don't think I can walk…you're making me lose oxygen in my brain…" Violet giggled as Tate lifted her from the couch, never ceasing the attack on her neck, moving to graze his teeth along her protruding collar bone, causing Violet to shiver. Tate set her down gently, moving to turn the water on in the shower. He smirked when he took notice of the maze of love bites across her neck.  
>"I'm such an artist", Tate joked, rubbing his hands up and down Violet's thin arms as the steam from the shower began to fog up the bathroom.<br>"I'm not exactly a masterpiece." Violet looked at Tate looking back at her, his eyes burning with such intense love that it made Violet's heart skip a beat, and some lower regions react as well.  
>"I wish you could see yourself in my eyes, fiancé…" Tate tenderly kissed the tip of Violet's nose as he brushed his fingertips over the hem of her shirt, then pulling it over her head.<br>Violet bit her lip. "I'm tired of all this mushy gushy crap", she quipped, throwing herself onto Tate. Violet kissed him heatedly as she worked madly to remove the clothing separating their bare flesh.  
>"Someone's in a hurry", Tate purred as he kissed Violet's shoulder, discarding the pajama pants covering her legs. <p>

Violet was still for a moment, looking into Tate's black eyes and smiling. "I love you, Tate."  
>It didn't matter how many times Violet had uttered the words by now, they still made Tate's heart explode in his chest with too many feelings to name.<p>

He responded with a rough kiss, tongues battling but neither trying to win, lips being bruised under the force of passion. Tate helped Violet from the floor, helping her into the momentarily forgotten shower and stepping in after her. Tate felt a surge to his male appendage as Violet stepped under the flow of water, brushing her hair back with her hands and letting the water fall freely over her naked body.  
>"You are too fucking beautiful for words, Violet Harmon."<br>Violet blushed as Tate stared at her form, practically salivating. "Violet _Langdon_", she murmured, pulling Tate into the water with her, running her hands through his hair. Tate ran his hands down Violet's body, stopping at her breasts, shortly admiring, before cupping them both in his hands. Tate gently massaged Violet's chest, thumbing her nipples. "Tate…you can be rough with me…please", Violet whimpered, causing Tate's dick to poke Violet's stomach.

Tate looked down at the flat tummy belonging to his fiancé, and a sudden thought came to his mind. Violet, glowing and round with his child. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he pictured them picking out baby names, buying tiny clothes. He wondered if it would have her eyes or his. Sure, the idea of having a baby with Violet had gone through his mind, but never had it seemed so real. So _perfect. _And he wanted it. He wanted Violet to have his baby. He wanted them to be a family. He wanted to have a daughter, he wanted her to look like Violet.

Before Tate could delve further into his baby filled fantasy, Violet spoke and shook him from his daydream.  
>"Earth to Tate", Violet said, waving a hand in front of his face. Tate kissed the affronting hand, and before he could even think about what he was saying, blurted "I want us to have a baby."<br>A look of what could be characterized as shock found its way to Violet's features, looking at Tate as if he had sprouted a third head.  
>"A baby? Are you serious?" Violet laughed, thinking Tate was just fucking with her.<p>

Tate's smile immediately fell, Violet's words stinging like pin-pricks. Tate attempted to salvage his pride while he still could, smiling at Violet as he spoke.  
>"Yeah…Yes. I want you to have my baby, Violet. You'd make such a beautiful mother, and we could be a little family. I hope it's a girl…I hope she looks like you…" Tate reveled in his fantasy once more, before he was interrupted by Violet.<br>"Woah…wait. Did I miss something? A baby? Tate…we can barely afford ourselves. I can barely cook toast, I mean, a baby…" Violet trailed off, feeling extremely out of the loop. While Violet was suffering from confusion, Tate's face had fallen ever farther, looking on the verge of tears. He had no idea what possessed him to even bring it up. Of course Violet didn't want to have a kid with him. Why the hell would she? So they could have another person in the world as fucked up as him? 

"_Yeah, good fucking going, asshole", he thought._

A voice somewhere far in his head chuckled.

Tate looked at Violet in humiliation for a moment before moving to grab a towel from the rack.  
>"Forget it, I'm a dumbass. I don't know why I thought you'd want to have a baby with me. Stupid fuck I am.", Tate said, voice quivering.<br>Violet grabbed for his arm, stepping out of the shower with him. "Tate, that's not what I meant…"

"I said forget it, Violet. Pretend we never had this conversation." Tate muttered, the tears beginning to fall as he slammed the door too hard, leaving Violet wet and naked in the bathroom alone.


	3. I Would Do Anything For You

Violet sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, going over the bizarre events of yesterday in her head. She had thought long and hard about what Tate had said, about the prospect of them having a baby. She hadn't meant to come off so harsh, she was just…stunned. Tate had always hated children, and she herself could only take her little brother in small doses. What kind of mother would that make?  
>Still, it did make her smile to imagine Tate with a little blonde-headed baby in his arms, smiling at her like she hung the moon.<br>Tate had barely spoken to her since yesterday afternoon, holing himself up in their bed, not even responding to Violet's touch as she came to bed. She decided just to let him come to her, he could never stay mad at her.

It was 5 in the evening before Violet gave in and ventured back into their bedroom, slinking in the door and creeping to the foot of the bed. Violet chuckled to herself before she pounced on the lump under the comforter, nuzzling her face into his sheet covered abdomen. The lump, however, did not react to its assailant, comfortably pouting in its cocoon of blankets. Violet rolled her eyes and tugged on the comforter, giving way to Tate's bland expression.  
>"Tate."<p>

Violet began pressing gentle kisses to his jaw line, attempting to kiss a response out of Tate. Tate made no move to reciprocate any sort of affection towards his fiancé.  
>"Really, Tate? Are you just going to keep ignoring me? Damn it, Tate, I said I'm sorry! What else do I have to do to get you out of this bed?"<br>Tate looked up at Violet, the threat of tears glistening in his eyes. "You know what, Vi? I'm heartbroken." He said, looking away to avoid crying, he'd done quite enough of that for today.  
>Seeing Tate cry was Violet's kryptonite. Causing each other pain was the one thing they had promised to avoid at all costs. Violet ran a thumb over a Tate's cheek, catching tears as they dripped down her finger.<p>

"Tate, look at me." His lip quivered as he disobeyed Violet, knowing how much she hated to see him cry.  
>"Look at me, Tate. Please, baby." Well, she sure knew what she was doing with the pet names, Tate thought as he turned his head to stare into the eyes of the person he would easily kill or die for. <p>

"Tate, I didn't mean it that way…I know my reaction was less than enjoyable, but I just…I was just surprised. I'm so bad with kids, and I just…I don't know, Tate. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do want to have a family with you, please believe me. This is why we moved here, right? I was just surprised, that's all."  
>"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Violet. I was just daydreaming. I've always imagined us having kids. I thought we were on the same page. <em>I'm<em> the one who should be apologizing." Tate wiped a stray tear from his cheek and took a deep breath. The sting of rejection was still fresh, and he had lost all his energy from crying, which was something he seemed to do quite annoyingly often.

"Tate, I love you. Get it? I love you. Do I need to spell it out? You're not hearing me. I _want _us to have a family. I think about it too. More than I probably should with the state of our bills, but we are on the same page. This is _our_ life, okay? I would be honored to have your children, Tate Langdon. So please, stop crying, and kiss me."  
>And with that, Tate's energy was miraculously restored as he pulled Violet on top of him, snagging her lips in his and fulfilling her demands.<br>Violet whimpered into the kiss as Tate sucked her lower lip, gently gaining entrance into her mouth. Violet ran her hands down Tate's chest, jerking on the buttons of his flannel like it was on fire.  
>"In a hurry?" Tate chuckled against Violet's neck, leaving a trail of bruises and bite marks, making sure whoever had the gall to look at her would know she was his.<br>"You said you wanted a baby, what better time to start?" Violet grinned in satisfaction as the last button popped off.  
>"That was my favorite one, you know…" Tate murmured against Violet's ear. "You're gonna have to pay for that."<br>Violet got goose bumps as Tate's breath left condensation on her earlobe. In retaliation for her cold chills, Violet ran her teeth over Tate's collar bone, continuing down his chest until she reached her point of interest. Tate was fast though, rolling over and switching their positions in his favor. He hovered over Violet, relishing the sight of her breathless and sweating underneath her. The things she could do to him without ever taking her clothes off should've been illegal.  
>"My turn", he growled as Violet's shirt was pulled over her head and discarded to a far corner of the room. He could've eaten her with a spoon, the way she melted under him like candle wax. He kissed delicately over her chest as he worked to unclasp her pesky bra, finally flinging it across the room to join the shirt.<br>"God, Violet, do you realize how beautiful you are? You're like a fucking painting", Tate whispered, breath fanning over her breasts and making her shiver.  
>"I'm not beautiful, Tate."<br>"You're right. There are no words to describe you, Violet. And I'm gonna prove it to you."  
>Tate nudged her breast with his nose, eliciting a whimper from Violet, making him eager to continue. Tate's mouth covered her nipple, sucking and teasing. The sound of Violet moaning beneath him was almost enough to make him cum, but he'd said he was going to prove how beautiful she was to him, and prove he would.<br>Releasing her breast from his mouth's hold, Tate licked a trail down Violet's smooth stomach, stopping at the top of her leggings. He looked up at Violet, lust filling her eyes. He'd never get used to making love to her, every time he looked at her he was filled with more love and lust than one person should ever contain. He was shaken from his reverie by Violet's pleading moans, her voice liquid craving.  
>"Please Tate…I need you…"<br>She never had to tell him twice, her wish was his command. He pulled Violet's leggings and panties down her legs, stopping at her ankles to wink at her before throwing them into the fast growing pile of clothes in the corner. Tate licked his lips as he took in the fully naked Violet before him, wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve such a goddess.  
>"No fair", Violet giggled as she reached for the waistband of Tate's jeans, pulling him towards her by his belt loops. Tate smirked down at Violet as she teased him by fiddling with the button in his pants.<br>"Do you need some assistance?"  
>Violet grinned cheekily at him before popping the button off of his jeans and launching it across the room.<br>"Oh, that's it!" Tate pulled his jeans off before pouncing on Violet, kissing her everywhere and bringing out a second round of giggles from Violet. Violet wouldn't lose this fight though, as she grabbed Tate's member and gave it a tug.  
>"Fuck, Violet, are you trying to rip it off?" Tate griped, nuzzling his face into her neck and letting her remove his boxers. "We're gonna have to do laundry after this, you know." He said, kissing her neck softly.<br>"I'm serious, Tate." Violet cupped his chin, turning his face to look at hers.  
>"About the laundry…?" Tate raised an eyebrow at Violet, who gave an eye-roll in response.<br>"No, silly, about having a baby. I want to have a baby. With you. I want us to have a baby. We can figure everything else out along the way, but I want to have a family with you. I want us to make love, Tate, and I want something beautiful to come out of it. I love you."  
>Tate once again had to hold back tears at Violet's words. The images of her carrying his child ran through his head once again, and the beauty of it was enough to make him cry, again.<br>"So, are you giving me permission to get you pregnant?" Tate laughed, in part to stop any more tears from falling.  
>Violet sighed, then laughed. "Yes, dummy."<br>It was enough confirmation from Tate, who slung her legs over his shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead before inching his dick into Violet's hole, burying his shaft as deep as possible.  
>"Fuck, Violet, I love you so much."<br>"Tate…I love you too." Violet moaned, moving her hips to match Tate's thrusts.  
>"You're the best, Violet", Tate managed to get out, breathing heavily into Violet's shoulder.<br>Tate pulled completely out, before plunging back in, giving Violet his everything.  
>Violet still wasn't sold on the whole idea of her being beautiful, but Tate was sure as hell doing a good job trying to prove it.<br>Tate ran his hands down Violet's body, reaching a hand in between them to finger Violet's bundle of nerves.  
>"Tate, god, don't stop…I'm so close…"<br>Tate could feel his own release building, his whole body on the edge of explosion. He thrusted deeper, harder, whimpering Violet's name with every movement.  
>"TATE!"<br>The sound of Violet screaming his name finally sent him over the edge, as he exploded inside if her, coating her insides. Violet came right after, the feeling of Tate's warm seed flowing into her too much. They lay there together, panting and cherishing the feeling of making love so thoroughly. Tate finally pulled out, Violet whimpering at the loss of contact. He pulled her into his side, kissing all over her face. Violet sighed in satisfaction. "If that's what it takes for a baby, we'll have 20 kids."  
>Tate chuckled, pulling her on top of him for round two.<p> 


End file.
